Forbidden Romance
by FaiFaiChan
Summary: This romance was forbidden between the two... And Grell was after sebastian... would sebastian fall for him? GrellxSebby fanfiction ... It's not as cheesy as it sounds. I guess. o.o
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, the story started out weird because I was planning on writing something else, but then it turned out like this. I think it's going to be good, though, actually. I'm excited, but I'm not so sure how long I'll stick with it.... I usually only do oneshots because I'll get bored with stuff like this after a few days. -unless I'm reading it of course. But I think this site deserves way more SebastianxGrell fanfics... SO that's why I'M here for! ^ ^ ---Grells POV, by the way.**_

* * *

I was clutching the shard of broken glass in my bloodied hand. My tears stained the Phantomhive's mansion carpet. "Grell,." A familiar voice said my name. it was a wonderful voice. OH! How much I loved to hear him speak. I looked up at the breathtaking demon. He was looking down at me with hardly any expression, as usual. I looked back down, ashamed with myself. I quickly started wiping my tears away. But before I knew it, that handsome, dark demon knelt down in front of me, and took the shard of glass away. "Grell," he repeated, sighing. "You really should be more careful." He sounded a little annoyed, but there was something else there. It was hidden.

"I'm….Sorry." I said. I was hardly able to speak with him so close! I breathed shallowly and kept quiet. I wanted to hear him say my name again. He started rapping my cut up hands in bandages. I watched him carefully. I was actually surprised….no….Shocked, that he, Sebastian, The man I completely adored and loved, was actually treating my wounds. Usually he would just leave me to do it myself, and he wouldn't give a care in the world. But today he was actually helping me! I smiled in my excitement.

"Are you warming up to me, _Sebas-Chan_?" I was smiling at him now, but he

just glared at me and finished wrapping up my hands. "No." He said coldly. "I am simply just obeying the orders of my master, 'Get rid of the burden.'" My smile faded, and I looked down sadly. Some master he was. That idiot! I felt bad for Sebby, he never got a break! He was always caring for 'Bocchan'. Bocchan this! Bocchan that! Blah, blah, blah…

I sighed quietly. "I see…." I said, keeping my head down. "I guess I'll leave you alone then." I looked up at him, and it was obvious Sebastian was shocked. But he hid it quickly. I had been stalking him ever since we met. Even before he got to meet the real me, before he found out I was one of the 'Jack The Ripper' murderers. Each time he caught me in the act of spying on him, or when I came to just have a friendly visit, he would kick me out, but, of course, I would refuse and continue to try to talk to him or whatever.

"Please Do." He said. He stood up and began walking back to Ciels room. PSSH! What a way to treat a lady. Although this particular treatment bothered me, especially since afterwards he walks towards _Ciels_ room, I stood up and I left.

I let his next few weeks pass peacefully. I wouldn't drop by, or cause him any more annoyance, although, I did spy on him. I couldn't help it! Every day I had the urge to go see him, but if I made a confrontation then he would just pull me by my hair and throw me outside of the mansion grounds. Each time he does it I get furious! I mean…You don't just grab a lady by their hair!

I spend countless hours trying to tame that wild red mess, and he just has to drag me by my hair. Just like…like WILLIAM!

My boss, William T. Spears, was such a handsome boss, if I may say so myself. But he was cruel. _Why William?_ I wondered, almost every second that he deciding to spare me. When he spared me, it was a time I would rather die, because what he did was a indescribable pain….that William.

But I didn't care. I'm a proud woman, a strong woman. And I will stand strong! If I got yanked by my crimson strands, especially if Sebastian did it, then I wouldn't care. I can stand tall and stay strong!

It was about four weeks until I decided to make my appearance to Sebastian again. He was serving his master, Ciel, his afternoon tea. It was peaceful for Sebastian, until I appeared.

"Good Afternoon, Sebastian!" I walked into the sitting room Ciel was in. Sebastian was standing right next to him, pouring his tea. I could see him tense when he heard my voice. "Ah, Hello there, Grell." The brat spoke. I hated that kid. Although the way he spoke to me was much nicer than Sebas-Chan ever would, and he wasn't the one who dragged me out by my hair, but he was still the one that got all the attention from that handsomely dark butler.

"Hello…Ciel." I said, giving a quick jealous glare at him. I don't think he saw, but if he did, then he didn't say or do anything back.

"Grell please leave." Sebastian ordered. I gasped. He supposed to be such a gentleman! But when I come around he just orders me to leave first thing! I never get any hellos or anything, not even a goodbye.

I sighed. "But Sebby!!!!" I came towards him, and I hug him from the side. I snuggled my face into his shoulder a little bit and I smelled him. He put on light cologne…a very nice, warm, misty scent. I breathed him in, and he roughly pushed me off. I looked up at him from the floor, sad and hurt by his actions. I sighed again. "Sebastian…" I spoke quietly, looking down now.

"What?!" He snapped at me. That wasn't the first time I've seen it, but when Sebastian actually shows his anger and annoyance it was actually quite rare. He was so…_robotic _all the time.

I shook my head. Ciel looked at me, and I looked back at him. I saw something strange in his eye, the one that wasn't covered by that eye patch of his, it was something mischievous, and maybe a little bit of sorry towards me.

"Sebastian," Ciel spoke. "There is something I would like you to do."

"What is it, young master?" Sebastian said as he made eye contact with him.

Not me though, he would never make eye contact with pitiful old me…

"That promise I made with Grell, it's about time it started." Ciel said as he smiled mischievously to himself. He was proud of what he was doing. He tapped his finger against his tea cup.

"W-What? Young master, you can't be serious?" Sebastian said, staring at Ciel. He looked down at me still on the floor, but immediantly looked back to his master. I smiled.

"No. I am." Ciel smiled at Sebby.

I got up. Unsure of what to say or do in my excitement, I went to the windowsill and sat there. "Oh ya! ~" I said, giving my signature wink and smile. "I'll be here early tomorrow, Sebas-Chan. So be ready!" I flipped backwards, falling out of the window and landing gracefully on my feet.

Tomorrow was going to be such an exciting day.

* * *

**_I hope this chapter turned out okay.... Please leave reviews. Just one review makes me super excited!!! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this should be chapter two... I don't think it turned out as good as I planned it to be, but I was in a bit of a rush.... =_= BTW, thank you everyone who reads this and adds it to their alerts/favorites. Please keep in mind that I love nice thought out reviews too!!!**

**also the little line part is kinda confusing... It's kinda a fast foreward thing... **

* * *

Usually I would've just kidnapped that handsome devil. Usually when there is a chance like that I would take it right away.

But no, I didn't. There were actually several good reasons for that:

I was thinking that maybe if I didn't make such a forward approach, then maybe Sebastian would actually start to warm up to me…maybe just a little.

Also, if I kidnapped him then Ciel might've wanted him back earlier. You never know, that brat can change his mind on anything.

Today I was standing outside of the Phantomhive's mansion. I had one hand on my hip and I used the other one to fling my crimson strands over my shoulder. "Today is the day." I whispered to myself.

I swiftly made my way inside and opened Ciel's office door without knocking, this was of course, my usual way of entering the brats cave.

"Ah, Grell." He said, looking up at me. "I was thinking that maybe you weren't going to show up."

"Tch," I rolled my eyes. "Like I would even _dare_ not to show up." I swear I saw Ciel actually smile a little bit. At that moment, Sebby walked in.

"Sebas-Chan!" I called out in my usual fangirlish tone. I came closer to him, giving him an elevator look. I twirled around him a bit and touched his hair. "Today is _our_ day. ~" I announced. "Are you ready, mm?" I moved my hand along his arm and he immediately jumped backwards. He avoided me as always.

"Never will I be ready." He was already getting annoyed and aggravated with me. It was simple and clear on his face.

"Sebastian," Ciel said. "This is an order, listen to whatever Grell says for 24 hours. Good luck." He picked up his book and continued reading. I grabbed Sebastian's hand and pulled him out of the mansion. He of course, fought back. But today was _my_ day, and there was no way I was giving up.

* * *

"Grell, No." Sebastian said reluctantly as I pinned him up against the wall. I pressed myself against him. "Oh come on. We went to the theatre and I went easy on you. Let me have my fun. ~" I kissed his neck, biting softly with my shark teeth when I did. I heard a soft, unintentional moan escape his lips. I smile. "Mmm ~ you make it oh so tempting too…" I started tugging on his tie and I carefully undid it. He struggled against me. I could tell it wasn't his full strength because I could still easily pin him up against the wall.

We were in my house. It was a nice, clean spacious house. Mostly all of the walls were red, of course, and the furniture was nice. It was actually surprising to most people to see how clean I kept it.

"You have to listen to _anything I say._" I whispered it into his ear, then I bit it softly. I only imagined touching him like this. Only in my wildest dreams. Although, It would be of further enjoyment if he would touch me back…but oh well.

I started carefully undoing the top half of his clothes. Afterwards I finally touched his gorgeous torso. I looked at his body as I did, seeing only a body of a God.

"Gorgeous…" I whispered, only really saying it to myself. I started kissing his chest then I bit his nipple softly. He moaned quietly in response.

Before I knew it I had removed him of every article of clothing he wore. He was naked, no, _Sebastian_ was naked in front of me! I could hardly contain myself…He was just… so….Gorgeous!

After a bit I was on my knees, and I started sucking him off. My teeth scraped his junk lightly, causing him to bleed a bit. Sebastian continued to moan, unsure of what to think about this except that he loathed it. I knew this, too, but I didn't stop. I've only dreamed about this sort of thing. I deep throated him, going faster and rougher. By the time Sebastian finally reached his climax, which I swallowed, he was bleeding pretty badly. I licked him, cleaning off the blood. Then I slowly kissed my way up his body again..

God… That was amazing. Only if…Only if maybe someday, he will love me back.

That thought continued to linger in my head. I kissed his lips, but he didn't kiss back. He just stood there, frozen in pain. I looked at him, seeing something odd in his eyes that I couldn't quite make out.


End file.
